doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie II
Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie II is the hit sequel to Soviet Ronalds Unleashed: The Movie. It focuses on Ronald McDonald and his INSANE pals as they go on a quest to rescue Sweetie Belle from the clutches of the Burger King. Plot One day, Ronald McDonald is doing his usual INSANE exercises, when he gets an unexpected visit from Rarity. She tells the clown that it is Sweetie Belle's birthday today, and she traveled all the way from Ponyville to celebrate it. Ronald eventually teams up with Rarity to throw the best and most fabulous birthday party ever! So Ronald and Rarity get King Dedede and Pinkie Pie to find supplies and set up the party and Wario and Donkey Kong to buy a cake, while Grimace attempts to entertain the young filly. Soon enough, he takes her to where the party is being held at, and then...... SURPRISE! The Soviet Ronalds wish their youngest member a happy birthday. The party eventually kicks off, but a mysterious foe is looming. Suddenly, the Burger King crashes the party and abducts Sweetie Belle, telling that the Soviet Ronalds disband and surrender Ronald McDonald Hell to him, or he will make poor Sweetie Belle his slave for life and that no one (especially the Soviet Ronalds and Rarity) will ever see her again. Then he quickly leaves with Sweetie Belle. Rarity starts to despair because not only will she never see her sister again, but that the fabulous party she set up was ruined! Ronald knows these types of scenarios, and gathers up a few Soviet Ronald members to rescue Sweetie Belle. However, Rarity insists that she tags along with Ronald, since she is (after all) Sweetie Belle's sister. He agrees, then puts Metal Mario and Schnitzel in charge of guarding RMDH. Soon the gang finds Knifehead and go on a quest to rescue Sweetie Belle! After a few treks (and a few complaints from Rarity), they arrive at the King's fortress (which is a mega-sized Burger King restaurant) and soon they head inside. Eventually, they hear Sweetie Belle's cries for help, and rush to the rescue where they find the King, who has Sweetie Belle locked up in a cage. Despite Rarity angrily telling the King to release her sister, he will not until the Soviet Ronalds disband. Ronald refuses, so the King sets up a trap and Sweetie Belle begins falling into a pit of boiling ketchup, then heads for RMDH! Thankfully, quick thinking from Twilight Sparkle and Shy Guy saves Sweetie Belle from certain doom. After a heartfelt moment with Rarity and Sweetie Belle, Ronald and the gang head back to RMDH to stop the King. Back at RMDH, Metal Mario and the others are having trouble dealing with the King, until Ronald and the gang arrive. An epic battle between Ronald and his eternal foe ensures, but slowly, the clown is being pwned. Before the King can deliver the final blow, Sweetie Belle begins kicking the hell out of him for kidnapping her and ruining her birthday. Soon, Rarity ties him up in rainbow fabric and locks him up in the Grimace Room. Now Sweetie Belle's birthday party can officially begin! She thanks Ronald, Rarity, and the others for rescuing her, and proclaims that this is the best birthday ever! The final shot of the movie shows Fluffle Puff bouncing on the King and pretending she is dancing on a rainbow! Characters *Ronald McDonald: The INSANE Japanese-American clown and the leader of the Soviet Ronalds. *Grimace: The living testicle and Ronald's sidekick. *King Dedede: A fat Texan penguin and the second-in-command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Wario: The obese burger-eating fatso. Assists Ronald on his quest. *Donkey Kong: The banana-loving ape who also joins Ronald on his adventure. *Shy Guy: The badass mask wearing dude. Joins Ronald on his journey. *Metal Mario: The metallic, drug-addicted Italian plumber from Brooklyn. Put in charge of Ronald McDonald Hell until Ronald gets back. *Schnitzel: An epic rock monster who says "Radda Radda!". Sticks with Metal Mario in guarding RMDH. *Stanley the Troll: A drug-addicted troll from Central Park. Joins Ronald on his quest. *Mr. Gus: A Godzilla-like dinosaur who helps Ronald. *Knifehead: A terrifying Kaiju. Transports Ronald and the gang. *Pinkie Pie: A fun-loving pony. Also joins Ronald on his quest. *Twilight Sparkle: A unicorn pony who loves to study. Also joins Ronald on his quest. *Fluffle Puff: A fluffy pony who likes to bounce on rainbows. *Nigel Thornberry: The world's most SMASHING explorer who aids Ronald and company. *Tito: A Hawaiian bartender who also helps Ronald. *Rarity: The world's most fabulous unicorn and Sweetie Belle's older sister. She joins Ronald on his quest in order to get her sister back from the Burger King. *Sweetie Belle: A member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Gets kidnapped by the King. *Burger King: The mascot of the restaurant bearing his name and one of Ronald's eternal foes 2nd only to Colonel Sanders. He kidnaps Sweetie Belle and sets Ronald's INSANE adventure in motion. Category:Movies Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:RonaldMcMotherF***ingDonald Approves Category:Insanity Category:Soviet Ronalds Related Category:RAN RAN RUU!